Dubrillion
'Dubrillion '''is a Planet with beautiful oceans and lush-green continents, framed with fluffy white clouds. It is the capital of the Royal Kingdom of Dubrillion and the crown jewel of the Dubrillion System, possibly the Myto Sector. The planet where the Dubrillian Royal Family spawned from and also the birth home of such figures as Mariemaia Mannix, Dracus Fauld, and Leon Delmarco. With the critical years of the New Republic in dire need of support, Dubrillion has pulled back their fierce isolationism and lends the Republic their most formidable soldiers and officers. Planetary Description The planet Dubrillion was a lush green planet with beautiful oceans and lush-green continents, framed with fluffy white clouds. Dubrillion is more lush and hospitable than its sister world Destrillion. There is also an asteroid field near the planet. Dubrillion was Lando Calrissian's main base for his asteroid operation and housed many luxury suites and grand cities. After Dubrillion's liberation from the Yuuzhan Vong, Dubrillion has transformed Lando's Asteroids into naval bases in an effort to better the military incase of another invasion. Years after Vong recovery, Dubrillion is lush once more. It's vast oceans holds many sea creatures and even some yet to be discovered. Dubrillion is blessed with much able farming land and Dubrillians find this planet to be the utmost best to farm and grow crops. This planet has also has many mines where they are rich with rare metals such as gold and silver. Dubrillion also has many mountians dotted along it's techtonic plates. Its natural beauty is said to rival that of Naboo or sometimes even greater. Dubrillion is also rich with minerals and very fine metals and jewels but mining has become very restricted to not disrupt Dubrillion's plant life. In recent years Dubrillion has become a place for wealthy businessmen and retired officers whom have money. With poverty realitively obliterated the planet has a steady income of credits to feed it's hunger for delicate and complex architectue, art, and rare metals. In short, Dubrillion is a rich man's paradise. Dubrillion has two medium-sized tectonic plates that are very close to each other and stable when it comes to earthquakes and other natural disasters. The left plate is called 'Pontica' after the founder and is where the Grand City, Basior City, Helion City, and Lepcis Magda is located. The right is called 'Mercelus' after Pontius's son which where Belacove, Ganterini, LaFayette, and Ruckilia is located. Pontica is where the most populace are as with the large cities while Mercelus holds much of the open and untouched nature but also where most work is done such as growing food and mining for rare metals. Both continents are mostly lush and habitable except for a small desert near the west end of Pontica where Helion City was built. Dubrillion is mostly made up ocean which is divided three ways. The ocean on the left end of globe with Pontica is called 'Yunalesic Ocean' and holds Azure City in it's depthes. The right end ocean with Mercelus is call the 'Gazelic Ocean'. Third, the wide river dividing both continents is called the 'Great Tarlic River'. Now most of the ocean depths are uncharted and unexplored but what is known that many underwater caves holds untold vast amounts of rare metals, things that made piracy such a profitable profession back in the Pirate Age. The oceans are relatively dangerous as well for holding large beasts such as Sea-Dragons, Leviathans, Demonsquids, and Whaladons. Despite the creatures, many underwater cities built by immigrated Mon Calamari, Quarrans, Selkath, Nautolans, etcs have sprung up all over the ocean floor. Because Dubrillion is covered in mostly ocean, its prime immigrants are sea-dwelling sentients in the recent centuries Like all cities, the underwater must follow Dubrillian architecture and must follow the Dubrillian culture. History '''30,000 BBY-' Dubrillion started out as a desilant wasteland. It originally had two suns which made the planet Dubrillion and Destrillion nothing but an inhabitable wasteland. However one of the suns began to die. Soon the sun expanded almost taking the two sister planets with it, but instead imploded creating a storm of dust to cover the whole system for ten years. Soon the second sun's gravitational field sucked and burned most dust However a ring of dust and rubble forever began to orbit Destrillion and Dubrillion. '27,000 BBY-' Dubrillion suffered it's first Ice Age when the first sun collapsed. Soon though the tide began to change. The Rakatans who were searching for more planets to join their empire came to Dubrillion. Finding this place fully able to undergo terraforming and rejecting Destrillion, the Rakatans began terraforming the iced over planet. When terraforming began the ice age quickley ended and the first signs of life began to show. Soon grass began appearing on planet side and water began filling mass parts of Dubrillion. The planet was soon able to hold life. '25,000 BBY-' Dubrillion had ended it's development stages. Bigger forms of life were introduced by the Rakatans such as the Shaak and Kaadu and began to grow and live peacefully on Dubrillion. However because of the Infinite Empire's downfall, the Rakatans abandoned the planet. The growing populace of animals were to remain undisturbed by the dark ages of the galaxy for some time. '10,000 BBY-' For fifteen thousand years Dubrillion was untouched by the hands of intelligent beings. This soon changed when the Kumauri Empire scouts came and rediscovered the planet known as Dubrillion. They were astonded such a lush and beautiful planet would be overlooked by the millions of explorers. However they knew this planet would be of use. Pontius Falvian, was set as Governor of Dubrillion from the Kumauri Empire. He instantly fell inlove with Dubrillion and did his best to make sure the planet would continue to prosper. However when the Republic conquered the Kumauri Empire, Pontius quickley bartered for Dubrillion's independence from the Republic. Taking the matter all the way to Coruscant's high courts, Pontius was able to get the Republic to recongnize that Dubrillion was an indepedent nation. Pontius was forever greatful to the Republic and returned to Dubrillion and began ruling as Dubrillion's first king. '5,540 BBY-' Kaleesh come to Dubrillion seeking refuge from a war terrorizing on Kalee. King Tylo Falvian and Dubrillion accept their first immigrants. The war soon ends and many Kaleesh leave back to Kalee but many, whom like Dubrillion, decide to stay and eventually assimilate into the culture and become like brothers to other Dubrillions. '5,527 BBY-' The first Kaleesh Royal Guard is made, starting the Royal Guard tradition of being mostly Kaleesh for their strength and fierce loyalty. '5,525 BBY-' The Age of Piracy had begun, poverty on Dubrillion ran high and because of Dubrillion's large unexplorered body of water many turned to a life of exploring. When many returned home with rare metals much more joined water-based ships and set sail into the unknown. It wasn't long before ships began to raid other ships out of jealousy if they had found something that'd make them rich. Since then, pirates had sprung up to raid exploring ships and causing havoc. '5,510 BBY-' A daring band of Pirates raid the port town of Feris, bringing piracy a matter of planetary security. In retaliation for the destructive raid of Feris, King Tylo Falvian set out with an armada of ships and sailed to meet the pirate band. The end result was a massive set battle that ended with the pirates killing Tylo Falvian and setting ablaze to all the ships except one. In an attempt to set an example to the Dubrillian Government to never interfere again, they let one ship get away. Onboard was Ignasius Basior, King Tylo's most trusted general. With no more blood heirs to the Falvian Throne, Ignasius was crowned newest King and the Basiors became the new Dyntasty after Ignasius swore vengence against the pirate scourge. '5,320 BBY-' Lial Basior rebuilds and strengthens the constantly raided town of Feris and renamed it Basior City. With the stationed troops and turrets, Pirates begin to raid smaller towns and Basior City is left to prosper once more. '5,200 BBY-' Because of the Pirate War, the Monarchy under King Farfellan Basior had used most of the treasury funding the troops and ships to hunt down and destroy the pirates. Dubrillian citizens began to feel the sting as the economy began to fall and there wasn't enough money to go around anymore. The people felt as though the monarchy wasn't allowing them to be represented fairly and hearing the opinions and pains of the people. So In Basior City, the place which had felt the most pain from the war, people gathered and organized a correct way to be represented to the royalty in the forms of four specific royal advisors for State, Defense, Commerce, and New Development which is elected by the people themselves. King Farfellan ignored this however, too focused on the war and to preserve the monarchy to care about the people. Riots broke out in response in Basior City, the Grand City, Helion City and LaFayette. Inorder to quickly cease this activity before another war broke out, the King sent his armies to squash these rioters. The struggle and stress of war had made the benevolent royalty buckle. However the soldiers themselves began to throw down their arms in the monarchy refused the people, so Farfellan was left with little choice but to settle terms. The agreed power of Parliament was as follows, they were allowed to impeach an unjust ruler for the next royal family member. If a ruler was too young or too experienced to rule, Parliament acts as regency until they mature. The ruler must meet with Parliament bi-monthly to discuss their respective departments. With this fully inacted, the people ended their riots and the soldiers resumed their arms. This conflict became known as The Parliament Uprising. Taking full credit, Basior City built Dubrillion's Parliament building as Parliament's headquarters. It didnt take too long before Parliament became a respected government entity to the People and the accepting royalty. '5,025 BBY-' King Banastre Basior vows to be the one to end the long Age of the Pirates and does it by any means necessary. Cleverly he disguises himself and his ships as pirate only to raid the unfortunate pirate ship that falls for it. Using the captured Pirate ship he kills the crews, sets it ablaze, then has them rammed into other Pirate ships. It was also around this time the Pirates has united themselves against the Dubrillion government, who sought their annihilation, under the rule of a Pirate Lord until they were able to defeat the government. Banastre organizes a trap for the Pirate Lord, Argomis Hulem, and his armada at Basior City, formally Feris, for it was where this age had begun. There the Argomis and Banastre were spiraled into a final confrontation in the large port of the City. With many lives on both sides lost, Argomis and Banastre were forced to work out a truce to end the war once for all. Dubrillion wished for peace on land and on sea as the pirates wished for money and free passage into port towns. So Banastre decreed the pirates to be privateers in the Dubrillion Sea Navy as well as a hefty wage for each of them. To finalize this, Argomis offered his daughter, Ralia Hulem, to wed Banastre's son, Uriel Basior. Peace rang once more for the long war came to an end and pirates eventually assimilated back into Dubrillion life with the money they had earned. Basior City prospered highly from the trade of rare metals and the influx of newly wealthy people settling down within it. '5,023 BBY-' Ralia Hulem Basior gives birth to Otto Linus Basior; this creates an uproar within the Parliament for Otto is destined to be King one day. The sting of the Age of Pirates are still fresh and Parliament and a good portion of the population do not wish for someone of Pirate blood to eventually claim the throne regardless if he is also of royal blood. Tiber interferes and assures them that Otto will be raised as a proud Dubrillion noble and not a pirate, which only calms a few of them. Ralia, herself, feels pressure from Banastre to not teach Otto about his pirate heritage. Uriel sympathizes with Ralia but Banastre is far too strict to listen. '5,008 BBY-' Uriel and Ralia die in an accident while leaving the Grand City which leaves Otto as heir to the throne once the aging Banastre passes. Banastre takes Otto under his wing. '5,002 BBY-' King Banastre Basior dies and Otto Basior becomes King. An a attempt to please the Dubrillians for them to look passed his Pirate Heritage he ushers in a Golden Age on Dubrillion with education and the living status on the planet at an all time high. Some are still not convinced and members of Parliament are still distrusting. '5,000 BBY-' The Great Hyperspace War, Dubrillion is one of the unfortunate planets to be invaded by the Sith. What the Dubrillians saw was a massive and unstoppable force with the malice intent to destroy their beloved planet. Although the Dubrillians wouldn't go down without a fight. Otto Basior rallied his forces to make a stand at the Dubrillion Grand City. However the Sith's information on the Dubrillion government was misread and thought Basior City was the heart for they believed Parliament led the planet and the Parliament building was located there. Otto was able to claim a victory at the Grand City but the bulk of the invasion force was at Basior City. Basior City was grim about their outcome, they believed Otto wouldn't come for them because they believed he was a dirty backstabbing pirate like his ancestors on his mother's side. However Otto got together his calvary men and led a charge straight into the Sith army at Basior City. The Dubrillians fought hard against the terrible sith. The Sith that were led by Caligula Strithicus who wouldn't let up and with the Meditation Sphere on their side they had the element of fear and the illusions. However the tide turned when the Naga Sadow's meditation chamber was destroyed. The Dubrillians knew they have been tricked and with their moral was raised and they were able to push back the sith till they called for a retreat. Caligula vowed that someone of his blood would one day return and rule Dubrillion. Otto simply disregarded it and rejoiced with the survivors for the first successful defense of Dubrillion. This solidified Otto Basior as King and from then on, no member in Parliament doubted him. The war had also united the Dubrillians and the Pirates against a common foe creating a true peace and understanding between them once and for all. '4,993 BBY- ' Otto Basior weds Tilli Fernwazen but she dies giving birth to Otto's daughter, Vahalla Otta Basior. '4,990 BBY-' Nearly ten years after the Great Hyperspace War, Dubrillion politicians move to colonize Destrillion using the excuse to better prepare Dubrillion if another foe such as the Sith were to invade again. Otto allows Destrillion to be colonized as long as they remain within the Dubrillion Kingdom Ambitious Dubrillians moved to Destrillion in hopes of gaining much land and carve a large piece of territory for themselves. However Otto claimed ownership to all land and gain land one must pay instead of simply taking. This move was an attempt to spare the economy any strain for sending supplies to Destrillion and not recieve any money back. This did not go over well with greedy landowners and not wanting the pay for Destrillion land, they broke off and began building a civilization of their own against Dubrillion law. This unfortunately led to massive corruption and landowners on Destrillion began to murder other landowners and take their land. Before anyone knew it, more landowners began to claim themselves kings and wanted to make Destrillion their own. King Otto opposed this and tried to reach peaceful comprismises but none would budge and under the guise of democratic supporters, the Destrillions preached the dismantle of the monarchy inorder to gain supporters and discourage Otto from their takeovers of Destrillion land. '4,984 BBY-' After many unsuccessful peace talks, the landowners gained enough support to declare war on the Monarchy of Dubrillion having tricked many into believing they were for democracy. This is also referred to as the Dubrillian Civil War or the Destrillion Crisis. Royalist Dubrillion fought the rebellious Dubrillians and Destrillians on the surface of both planets. King Otto Basior personally took to the front lines and repelled rebel forces from conquering the Dubrillian Grand City but it cost him his life. His only heir and daughter, whom was still a child, Valhalla ascended the throne of Dubrillion at the age of nine. However since she was so young, Parliament took upn regency until she was of age, they knew the leaders of the Dubrillion Democractic Movement were warlords in disguise. '4,979 BBY-' The Dubrillian Civil War ends with Queen Valhalla Basior conquering Destrillion and making it a commonwealth of Dubrillion and every last rebel is rounded up and banished from the Dubrillion System. Valhalla establishes and the Royal Imperial Kingdom of Dubrillion and the Royal Imperial party is born. And finally after nearly five hundred years of fighting, Dubrillion enters into a Golden Age of peace for a millenium. The Age of Pirates, The Parliament Uprising, and the Destrillion Crisis solidified the monarchy of Dubrillion and no one opposed the government from then on because of the tireless fighting of the Basior Family who succeeded in preserving the Dubrillian Throne and mended the young government in a way that made all Dubrillians happy for a long time. '4,975 BBY-' Inorder to preserve all interest of the people, Queen Valhalla Basior allows the creation of political parties in the Parliament. Most immediately call themselves the Isolationist Party having felt the sting of outside influence and thinking all outsiders were bad. Other more conservatives start the Royal Imperial Party. '4,973 BBY-' The Radial Parliament Party is created and Queen Vahalla begins the Royal Parliament Party for a median between the Radical Parliament Party and the Royal Imperial Party. This creates a satisifed balance of power within Parliament. However because 'Imperial' was the Kingdom of Dubrillion's name since the conquest of Destrillion and the favor of Queen Valhalla, the Royal Imperial Party reigned supreme. '3,970 BBY-' Dubrillion is dragged into the Mandalorian War. The planet was at peace until The Mandalorian Crusades launched a full scale attack on the planet creating the Second Battle of Dubrillion. Dubrillion was so used to peace that the soldiers and commanders were ill-prepared. The Dubrillion royal army was able to hold off the invaders, but King Uthur Basior appealed to the Republic for help. The Republic agreed to help if the Dubrillians would declare war against the Mandalorians and they desperately accepted. King Uthur Basior, with the help of the Republic, was able to successfully defend Dubrillion. However there were much more to come. Dubrillion had a deal so King Uthur, with as much men as he could muster, set off to fight the war. Back at home, many women and much younger men worked in the facilities to make weapons to support the war eventually making Dubrillion a top grosser of weapons of war. The Republic soon sent workers to Dubrillion and eventually made large factories for weaponry. By war's end Dubrillion became a vital part of Republic armed weapon production. King Uthur Basior was killed in action during the war and with no children and no heir to the throne. Mikolai Celine arose to the throne, a national hero and Dubrillian General for his brilliant tactics at the battlefield with Uthur, he ushered in the new Dubrillian Dynasty under his last name. The Republic and Dubrillion became extremely friendly and in the end, Dubrillion joined the Republic. '3,960 BBY-' Ten years have passed, Mikolai Celine has restored Dubrillion to it's former glory and unlike the Basior Dynasty, which focused on fighting Dubrillion's wars and solidifying the government, Mikolai and his children and their children worked to restore Dubrillion's culture since the government was still solidified. Mikolai began a cultural project that would last for one thousand years. The project was to end poverty and build a more majestic Dubrillion by paying workers to build churches, theaters, beautiful homes, and many other things that made Dubrillion as beautiful as it was meant to be. It was because of this project the unique and famed Dubrillion Architecture came into existance as well as Dubrillion Art. Ever since then the Celines were seen as benevolent rulers and pride themselves to make Dubrillion more beautiful and more majestic after every generation. Poverty steadily dropped and Dubrillion slowly began to become a wealthy planet for all it's inhabitants. '2,960 BBY-' Mikolai's project comes to an end and Dubrillion gains fame in the Republic for it's majesty. Immigration becomes heighted more then ever and Helion City flourishes. Dubrillion's culture is solidified. '2,067 BBY-' The Republic begins to pressure Dubrillion even more to accept updated technology such as holopads over books and others. Feeling their culture is threatened, Dubrillion leaves the Galactic Republic and becomes isolated once again. Immigration becomes tightered as anyone wanting to live on Dubrillion must not interfere with their culture and must completely assimilate into their culture. '19 BBY-' The Galactic Empire had arisen. Dubrillion was against such actions, but the Emperor threatened to destroy Dubrillion under the notion of treason. Dubrillion's leader, King Fernando Celine, had no choice but to accept the fate of his planet. Almost immediately the Celine family was stripped of their royalty and power they had once known. Dubrillion, because of it's mass weaponry factories, was turned into yet another operation facility for the Empire, this time the Dubrillians were forced to make a massive superlaser for them. Many Dubrillians leaked information to the rebellions and was able to sneak King Fernando out to join the Rebellion. He had no power, but he still had his loyal people. '3 ABY-' The Third Battle of Dubrillion began. After leaving Dubrillion's sister planet Destrillion, a Rebel convoy was fired upon by an Imperial superlaser on Dubrillion's surface. Wedge Antilles led a Y-wing squadron down to Dubrillion, and bombed the three focusing dishes for the superlaser, weakening it greatly and making it less accurate. However, despite the rebel fleet retreating to a safer orbit, it still pinned them down, so Antilles was ordered to go deep into the facility and shut it down. Antilles then hijacked an AT-ST and battled through Imperial forces to an AT-AT, which he used to destroy the power generators, disabling the superlaser and allowing the Rebel forces to escape. This heavily built the Dubrillian's morale and more escaped the Empire to join with the Rebellion. '4 ABY-' The Battle of Endor begun. At the same time Dubrillion's people revolted agaisnt the empire. Using the very weapons they were forced to build for the empire, Dubrillion used it againt them. With great success the Dubrillians were able to push the Empire off of Dubrillion once and for all. Dubrillion sheds itself of the Imperial title in it's name and now simply being called the Royal Kingdom of Dubrillion; having still felt the stings of the Galactic Empire. After the battle of Endor, King Fernando, returned to his homeland a hero for fighting at Endor and after a proper ceremony resumed his crown. '25 ABY-' Returning from their Mission to Sernpidal, Yuuzhan Vong forces followed the Millennium Falcon, resulting in the Fourth Battle of Dubrillion. Lando Calrissian was alerted that the Vong forces were coming, and they prepared for battle. Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, and Anakin Solo all flew modified TIE/In starfighters, but were told to stay near Dubrillion's surface, under the shield protection of Beltrunner-1. Above, Kyp Durron, Han Solo, and Leia Organa Solo battled in the Millennium Falcon, along with the fighters that Calrissian had managed to recruit. Unfortunately, Beltrunner-1 was destroyed, taking away the shields of the Solo children. After fighting near the surface for a while, they fought upwards, drawing the Yuuzhan Vong force away from Dubrillion, and towards Lando's Folly. They wove in and out of the asteroids, using the force to guide them, destroying much of the invasion force. This proved too much for Anakin Solo, who lost his concentration and made a blind hyperspace jump. Fortunately, his parents arrived at his system to bring him back. They returned, but the victory was bittersweet. '27 ABY-' King Raphael Celine led the way for peace and got Dubrillion back on it's feet after the liberation from the Empire. Having re-entered the Republic they had nearly 25 years of peace. The king raised a big family with his wife Heather. The peace didnt last though. Dubrillion was one of the first to see the terrible Yuuzhan Vong invasions resulting in the terrible Fifth Battle of Dubrillion. The ships and army stood no chance to the Vong's relentless attacks. Many Dubrillians were able to escape the planet, but the others members of the Royal Family stayed to fight. With the last of the resistance, the four sons and two other daughters fought alongside their father against the Vong which lasted two months. This war left Dubrillion in bad shape and all but one of the royal family members survived. Young Jean Celine fled the planet after promising his dying father to secure the Dubrillion royal bloodline. So Jean, only royal family member to remain except for one sister, ran to plot with the Republic on how to rid Dubrillion of the Yuuzhan Vong. Like his ancestors, Jean was given a military rank in the Republic military. The Yuuzhan Vong Commander Shedao Shai oversaw the terraforming of Dubrillion, and chose the planet as the main base for the Yuuzhan Vong in the Outer Rim. Much of Dubrillion's grand cities are reduced to ruins. Even Warmaster Tsavong Lah visited Dubrillion briefly on his arrival in the galaxy to see the Aquarium that was also left intact. '30 ABY-' The Yuuzhan Vong Wars started to come to a close. Henri was able to commense a complete retaking of Dubrillion from the Vong Empire. With a series of destructive tactics Jean led his men back to the Vong ridden Dubrillion Grand Palace and recaptured the capital. As the Dubrillians slowly returned to their beloved planet it was truely a horryfying sight to see the aspects of Vong-forming. Dubrillion was a shadow of it's former self. However as new king, Jean did a massive spending of federal reserves to restore Dubrillion to it's former glory. King Jean suffered his worse blow from being in a large family to having no family at all. '115 ABY-' Dubrillion is finally rebuilt to it's former glory and beauty from it's ruins with the help of the Republic and Dubrillion's independent allies but scars are still present as a ever looming reminder. Life reseumes as it did nearly one hundred years ago and immigrations back to the planet is at an all time high. With plenty of jobs from rebuilding and reglorifying the planet, poverty deceases tremendously. Another Golden Age and Cultural Renaissance begins on Dubrillion. Rememberance Campaigns and slogans become ever present to prevent such a disaster from happening ever again as Dubrillian pride becomes ever stronger as well. '235 ABY- ' King Michaelangelo's daughter, Pamela Celine, exiled herself for unknown reasons from the family and starts a new life out of royalty within the Dubrillion country side. '254 ABY-' Sith forces touch down on Dubrillion in hopes of conquering the planet triggering the Sith-Dubrillion War or the Sixth Battle of Dubrillion. Like the Yuuzhan Vong War, King Michaelangelo has raised yet another huge family and had them fight along side of him during the conflict resulting in massive casualties from the Sith. Henri was the only survivor out of eight sons and five daughters who fought valiantly in the war, Henri, the second youngest in the family, ended up repeating history with the former King Jean's generation. When things started to become dark it turned out there was a survivor of the family within the Galactic Alliance's ranks, Mariemaia Celine, Pamela Celine's daughter. Mariemaia was a trained Mandalorian soldier and helped the Alliance with her battle tactics, she was a gift from the gods for Henri. The war was fought long and hard but eventually Dubrillion triumphed over their enemy but at another cost, Henri had disappeared without a trace but after a long while he was presumed dead. Being the true last royal family member and only rightful heir to the throne, Mariemaia reluctantly became Queen of Dubrillion. '256 ABY-' Parliament takes over Dubrillion as the Queen has to go to Coruscant for being elected Chief of State of the New Republic. Since then, Queen Mariemaia has broken ground on what would be her finest city 'Lepcis Magda' that was named after one of her dogs. Already its has begun to spring up and flourish '257 ABY-' Currently Dubrillion continues to use it's farming land to produce and sell food and uses it's specialty to sell art and architecture. Queen Mariemaia had just ended her term as Chief of State of the New Republic which had given Dubrillion a brief spotlight in the galaxy and tourist influx. She has returned to her homeplanet and the Parliament has returned executive powers back to her. It continues to serve as a New Republic planet but sadly, the Great and Long Celine dynasty is coming to an end. Mariemaia is dying young and has produced no heirs... Category:Planets Category:Dubrillion